


Cas One Shot Wing Fics

by bluebird_feathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Wingfic, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebird_feathers/pseuds/bluebird_feathers
Summary: Hey guys 🤙 Here are some really old one shots that I wrote during English class. Enjoy :pDisclaimer: Characters not mine





	Cas One Shot Wing Fics

**Black Feather** :

 

The wind flung through the moonlit meadow harshly as the stony man watched on cooly. He grunted with distaste at the sharpness of it as it penetrated his thick warmth. The air, as if sensing his distaste to its frigid temperatures, settled to a much calmer pace. It filtered through the warm mass on the raven-haired man’s back, catching onto a small soft article. The quiet figure followed the fall of the burnt black feather as it made its decent to the damp ground on which he stood guard on. He shifted, his powerful wing set already missing the soft downing.

 

 **Ocean Waves** :

 

The water pooled and rippled as the tall brunette man walked bare footed through it. His long nimble fingers grasped the torn red shoulder straps of his backpack and drew it tighter towards his chest. The bottoms of his jeans were stained a darker blue hue as they clung wetter to his ankle and calves. He raised his head to the sky and listened intently to the soft cry of a sea bird high above that reminded his of just how wonderful it was to fly.

 

 **Icy Eyes** :

 

The soft lull of the grass and leaves rustling swept over the man’s ears as he sat with his arms slung across his knees on the damp earth. His eyes were drifted shut and he slowly took a deep breath, tasting the raw earthy scent in his senses. He then exhaled sharply, the air rushing out of his lungs like lightning. His eyes snapped open, revealing a sea of disturbed ocean and icy wind in them as he thrusted upwards and his jet black wings propelled him into the air.

 

 **Shimmering** :

 

Cas let out a soft grunt as his powerful wings extended gracefully from his taunt and lean back. The incandescent appendages shimmered like they were studded with a million diamonds. The wings flapped impatiently as they it he’d to take flight. The angel smirked, the crinkled sides of his mouth quirking upwards. He closed his eyes, eyes that held so much innocent for the carnage and horror that he had experienced in his millennia old age, took a deep breath and flew.

 

 **Isolated** :

 

The wind rustled, it’s strong gusts screaming relentlessly in the man’s ears. His murky blue eyes matched the ever rippling waves perfectly, and the man swayed side to side slightly like a boat bobbing in the sea. It was an isolated area, where he stood, one of which the humans had yet to discover. At least, until **him**. The man who’s eyes shone an evergreen shade, a man who’s eyes shone with mystery and secrets, misery and suffering, but also honesty and answers. The man who stroked his shameful burnt and bloodied wings and was captivated by their beauty. The man who insisted that he was fine even as he slowly bled to death. The wind kept rustling.

 


End file.
